Presently, it is possible to setup a conference call that is connected to an IP telephony device. However, each conference call is set up on an individual basis. This often requires the party who wishes to establish a conference call to obtain a central telephone number that all parties can call to be connected to the conference call. This central telephony number must then be distributed to those parties who are to join the conference call. Also, it is often necessary for the callers to enter one or more special codes in order to be entered into the conference call bridge. Such codes must also be distributed to the people who are to join the conference.
What is needed is a simple way for an individual to setup a conference call. It is also desirable to simplify the way in which people join the conference call.